


The Wooden Swing.

by Crawfords_sweater98



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Grinding, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawfords_sweater98/pseuds/Crawfords_sweater98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redd thinks back to the time he and Lohn built his wooden swing. Things end up escalating..;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wooden Swing.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing fancy, just a little fanfic about Rhett and Link's characters. The only thing I can write is smut, I'm sorry. I'll work on other stuff now. o///o I wrote this when I was very sleep deprived.

The North Carolina air was thick and humid, Redd sat on the front porch of his small farm house, sipping lightly at his tall glass of ice tea (with a small speck of moonshine). He was feeling pretty good, considering there was a generous amount of alcohol running through his system. The blond scowled when he spilled some of the drink on his favorite suede vest. Shit, he thought, cursing his drunken coordination for failing in doing a simple task as putting a glass to his lips. Redd unbuttoned and tossed the vest aside, missing the old rocker a few feet away, by a hair.

The tall man just shrugged and leaned back in the wooden swing. He tilted his head back, remembering the time he and Lohn spent an evening building the swing.  
It took a lot of time and effort, especially when the sun was beating on them the whole time. Suddenly his thoughts turned to the way Lohn looked with beads of sweat running down his slender chest, settling in the dark chest hair he loved to show off so much. It made his chest sparkle in the most beautiful of ways. Redd’s mind wandered, remembering the look of Lohn’s toned arms as they sawed through a chunk of wood, back muscles clenching, covered in specks of dirt and sweat.  
Redd snapped back to reality when he felt his jeans tighten, an embarrassing bulge forming in the front of his light wash jeans. “Goddamn it, Lohn” he cursed, rubbing the bulge through the denim. His breath hitched in his throat, mind drifting in and out of his impure thoughts. He wondered what Lohn would look like on his bed, ass in the air; spreading himself, begging Redd to fuck him until he couldn’t walk.   
The thought alone made Redd’s mind cloud over, he couldn’t control what happened next. Warmth spread throughout the front of his jeans in hot spirts. “Ahh…Lohn..” the glassed man shuttered, coming down from his high, he lifted his head from the back of the swing. 

Lohn stood there, wide eyed and speechless.   
   
Redd was suddenly incredibly embarrassed, turning as red as a beat he finally broke the silence. He cleared his throat, “G’d evenin’, Lohn” his voice was hoarse. Lohn swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, “Evenin’, Redd..” 

The tension was too much and Redd needed a way out. He got up, as fast as he could, still recovering from one of the best orgasms he’s had in the last few days and made his way to the the door. Lohn looked on in shock and slight arousal, “Did he really just scream my name after touching himself?..” he thought, watching Redd disappear into the small house. Intentionally, Redd left the door open for Lohn to come in. He took the hint and stepped in the ranch-style house. Redd had one of those homes that wasn’t updated at all. Everything in the house was from the 70’s and 80’s, that’s how he liked it.   
Closing the door, Lohn turned to see Redd disappearing down the hall, toward his bedroom. Lohn decided it best to wait for his friend to return to bring up when happened on the porch. He waited. 

Ten minutes passed and still no sign of Redd, he sighed, taking off his cowboy hat and his floral patterned blazer. He tossed them on the couch and ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. Lohn walked to the hallway, “Come on, Redd” Lohn coaxed, gently. “We gotta talk about it some time” he wiped the sweat from his brow and then gave a low growl, growing impatient. When he didn’t get a response, he made his way down the hall, to Redd’s room, where he was presumably changing pants. Lohn smirked to himself, the idea of his best friend getting off to dirty thoughts about him made something stir low in his belly.   
Lohn knocked once on the door, receiving no response; he walked in. He didn’t know what to expect, he was thinking Redd was going to be blushing super hard and trying to hide, but what he seen wasn’t that at all. 

Redd was seated on his bed, calm and relaxed. Naked. Lohn was about to walk out when he was interrupted. “Get in and shut the door” Redd spoke up, stern but calm. Lohn nodded, stepping in and shutting the door. The brunet tried desperately not to make eye contact, but his curiosity got the best of him, he took in every inch of the body in front of him, arousal building up. He squirmed uncomfortably in his increasingly tight jeans. The smaller man bit back moans as his erection leaked. Redd looked on, licking his lips, thinking of the next plan of action. Finally, Lohn spoke. “Please Redd..” Lohn swallowed, palming the front of his bulge. The taller man smirked, tossing something to the smaller man. “Put those on”   
The burnet looked at the small piece of fabric in his hands, he knew immediately what they were. Panties. Red ones with jewels and frills on the edges. Lohn swallowed hard. Wasting no time he quickly undressed himself and slid on the panties. His cock was too swollen to fit and his balls were spilling out of the edges slightly. Lohn remembered back a few nights ago when they’d gotten drunk and told each other what their sexual fantasies were, their dirtiest fetishes and the nastiest of kinks. Lohn for one, wanted to be dominated, completely. He wanted to be face fucked, spat on and even bitten. Redd was the complete opposite. The taller of the two wanted to dominate, control and use the other as a fuck toy. Lovingly of course. But, they both had the panty fetish. “Get on your knees and crawl to me” Redd demanded, Lohn immediately complied. He started fast, before Redd stopped him. “Slowly” he spoke, tone cool and calm, almost sinister. Lohn shivered, balls tightening, cock leaking pre-cum. He slowly, agonizingly made his way over to his dominator. He was practically drooling, wanting to taste Redd, swallow him until he was choking. Redd took in the sight before him, cock standing at attention, he had to control himself this time, no cumming until he taught Lohn a lesson.   
Lohn’s hands made their way up Redd’s thighs, squeezing and massaging. The brunet spread them wider, kissing and nipping at Redd’s swollen sack. Redd needed to state something before they went any further, he lifted Lohn’s chin, so he was looking him in the eyes “Red for stop, green for go”   
Safe words.

“Yes, sir” he nodded, going back to licking and sucking in all the right places. Redd let his fingers tangle in Lohn’s dark hair, slowly guiding him at first, letting him know he was there and he was enjoying it. The burnets skilled mouth engulfed the taller mans cock all at once, taking in every inch, right to the hilt. Redd’s mouth hung open as Lohn bobbed up and down. Redd slowly held down Lohn’s head, cock reaching the back of his throat. “Gag for me, and I’ll let you breathe” Redd bucked his hips, slightly. Lohn’s gag reflex kicked in and he gagged, nails digging into their place on Redd’s thighs. He wouldn’t dare try to take Redd’s hands off of his head. “Tap twice if you can’t speak” Redd instructed.

Lohn went limp, not moving at all, he wanted Redd to use him. Play with him like a doll. Redd did just that. Going slow at first, Redd came in and out of the smaller man’s eager mouth. Lohn sucked until his mouth hurt, making loud slurping noices. He wanted to please Redd. The blond man picked up the pace, slamming into Lohn’s throat at a fast speed, earning loud moans and gags from the brunet. “AHHH, FUCK YES—LOHN, YOU’RE SO FUCKIN HOT!” Redd was almost about to cum and then he stopped himself from coming over the edge. He slowly pulled out of Lohn’s saliva coated mouth with a pop. A string of cum and spit attached Redd’s cock to Lohn’s lower lip. Redd wiped the tears that spilled over Lohn’s half lidded eyes and brought his face up, kissing him softly on the mouth. Soft then turned to feverish lust. Lohn broke the kiss, straddling Redd’s hips, grinding into Redd’s bare cock with his scantily clad one. “Ugghhh..fuck..” Lohn gave a high pitched moan, making circular motions with his hips. Redd grabbed Lohn’s painfully erect cock in his hand, rolling his balls through the silky fabric of the red panties. Lohn teared up, digging his nails into the flesh of Redd’s chest, leaving small crescent shapes. 

Lohn was growing impatient, he needed Redd. “Please, Redd!” he gasped, letting out pained moans. Redd raised an eyebrow, “Please what?” he questioned, not letting up on his grip. “I need you inside me!” Lohn begged, unable to move. That’s all the blonde needed. He flipped the brunet over and buried his face in his ass, tugging the red fabric with his teeth. He slid off the panties, and tossed them on the nearest lamp shade. Quickly, Redd reached into the night table, pulling out a bottle of lube, and squirted some into his hand. Lohn squirmed impatiently underneath him. Redd applied the lube generously to himself and started to enter Lohn. He was so relaxed he slid right passed the tight ring of muscles. Lohn grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them further, to get more of Redd inside. The taller man picked up the pace, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, along with Lohn’s high pitched cries.   
“Don’t cum until I say” Redd’s voice spoke up from behind Lohn. Slamming into him, Redd saw stars. He filled Lohn to the brim, cum seeping out of the brunets used hole.   
But he wasn’t done yet, he forced every bit of strength to get Lohn off. He plunged in until Lohn was screaming.   
“Cum for me, baby” Redd coaxed, grabbing his hips so hard, he was afraid he may break is pelvis. Lohn wasted no time, he came in the blink of an eye, shouting things that Redd would never hear him say. Redd slowly pulled out of his lover, collapsing to the side. Once Lohn caught his breath, he flipped over to his back and turned to Redd.  
“I love you…” he spoke between breaths, curling his body into Redd’s.  
“I love you too, baby” Redd, replied snaking his strong arms around Lohn’s naked form. 

They both meant it too.


End file.
